Forum:Admin Only - Party Prep
We need to do something special for this wiki's birthday on January 2nd. Any ideas? Ok, so what I think we can do is organise a IRC chat for users, and our first Burnopedia Clan Freeburn. Good ideas. But, it's on a tuesday, will everyone be able to participate? O good point. We can organize these things to be on the Saturday or the Sunday before hand. BTW, what tis your email? If we share e-mail, we can dicuss these and other things in more detail. My email is shushpup@yahoo.com. Is that instant messaging as well? Anyway, why on the second? this site was founded in January! But still we can do something in December. Also we need to demote the dud man and nightstrike because they've been inactive for months. Once we've done that we can hold an RfA to take dudeman's place (if you think we need it), and so we'll ba all set for the site's birthday. Oops, I meant January. I guess my brain got mixed up; my birthday is in December. :P BTW, what is an RfA? ::Request for Adminship. Basically we need to replace dudeman. I'm giving them both until the 1st of December before they're both demoted back to regular users. If they become more active then they're safe. However do we need another admin or not? Is three enough or will another helping hand be a a help or hindrance? I seriously dont think we need another admin, Exlonox and I are doing a really fine job around here. We can use a assistant that actually does stuff around here though. Also, I made a burnopedia clan intro, chack it out on my user page! Ok we won't have a new admin. I'll check out the vid too. Thanks, With my new found ability with making movies, I could make a happy birthday/tribute video to the Burnopeida. I already got a idea on a song I'm going to use. The song will be "At Least I'm Known For Something" from New Found Glory. :I whacked up a logo for the birthday. If you give me your email address, crashbroke, I can send it to you so you can add it to the video and still keep it a surprise. crashbroke@live.co.uk Pretty simple eh? So here's the ideas of a guy who hasn't been here in forever. January 2nd would be the day after New Years. Thank you captian obvious. But wouldn't school people have off and most people not working. Also, we could just make the celebration last through all of january, which might work better. :Yeah, people should be out of work and school on the 2nd. And I'm sending the pic to you now, crashbroke. ::Could you post the pic up on this forum too please. Also, yeh it's the site's birthday for the whole on Jan really, becuase that's how long it took me and Glacier to start things up properly. Also Crashbroke, we really need that template for the clan livery cars for each paradise car page and we also need a section on the infobox for paradise cars, which support it. Also have you finished with the clan page, which has all the cars and the suitable colours on it? It may sound like a lot and i'll help if i can get the time. Thanks, :::Second thoughts scrap the template thing; too much work :D ::::According to who? Have you seen the templates I have created lately? =p :::Ok then you can do it if you insist!!! I'm currently starting work on a skin based on the Party Pack that I'm planning on pasting into the site's main code on the birthday. If you want, check it out here :I'm kinda stuck on it now. I can't think of a good color scheme. Any ideas? ::Just so you all know, this is the logo I'll be using. Cool that's a good logo. Basically go with the looks of the party pack. Pinks yellows and what not. Get a feel for it. Supprise us :P As for the logo that's really cool. However could you make a wiki_wide version so it can go on spotlight. Also could you make another spotlight one for the clan. Thanks. But yeh just go with it. :Okay, I'll work on the spotlight pics and post 'em here. Here is the Party one. Do you think it's too busy? And here is the clan one. I like it. A lot. Comments and critiques please. :The Clan one is sexy. Black GT flame. I want one irl. The party one... I think you can loose the blowy thingy (I forgot what those things are called.) 02:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Wow they're amazing. However the clan one says Burnout Wiki. Could that please be changed to Burnopedia? As for the Party one: i love it. Good job. It'a also a tad ironic that the site is having a birthday party at roughly the same time the party pack is comming out. =D Thanks, :Also for the party one change Burnout Party to Burnopedia Party and then loose the Burnopedia at the bottom so there's more room between the slogan and car. Thanks, ::I'll add it to my list :) :::Thanks, you're a great help. =) ::::Got it done. Anything else? :::::A Pepsi? ::::::I'm afraid that might short out your computer... :P I accept snail mail =) :I'll get right on it then. Category:Burnout Wiki's Birthday Anything Else Just to check up on this relatively dead topic; is there anything left that we need to discuss (except Emma Watson! Crashbroke i know you like her really!)? Cya, :I can't think of anything. ::Ugh, I already told over 2 billion times, I like girls i acually know! :::LoL!